


Ficlet Challenge: Day 7 - Act of God

by a1_kitkat



Series: February-Ficlet-Challenge-2021 [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, February Ficlet Challenge, M/M, Religious Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: After a particularly stressful case, Aaron tries to comfort Spencer.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: February-Ficlet-Challenge-2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137701
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Ficlet Challenge: Day 7 - Act of God

**Author's Note:**

> So I was doing okay with these ficlets but then I fell behind and started to feel guilty and now I’m rushing them so I apologize for this one being so short (and not very good)

It was late, the interior of the jet was dark as the team all tried to catch up on the sleep they’d been deprived of while working their latest case.

But one lone member was quietly moving through the jet, being careful not to wake anyone. He reached for the coffee pot and winced when he realized the warm coffee was stone cold. Heating it might wake someone and he didn’t want that.

Spencer’s hand was shaking as he poured the dark, cold liquid into his mug. His eyes barely focused as his mind began to wander.

It wasn’t the first time someone had died in front of him, or even the second, it wasn’t going to be the last either so why was this one weighing on him more than any of the others?

Spencer wasn’t a religious man. He understood there were many different faiths and each person had their own way of celebrating or respecting or upholding their beliefs and their faith.

But he also knew hiding behind one's religion wasn’t an excuse or a free pass to commit murder.

His hands were shaking so much that his mug almost slipped from his hand; it would have if his boss hadn’t been there to catch it. The sudden movement caused him to just blink and he turned to look up at Aaron in confusion. Why was he awake?

“Reid?” Hotch whispered softly. “Are you okay?”

The proper answer was ‘yes, I’m perfectly fine’ but it wasn’t the one he wanted to give. He wanted to say no, that he wasn’t okay and that he just wanted to forget what had happened. Bit he wasn’t going to give either answer.

“It’s okay to not be,” Hotch added very carefully. “I’m not even sure _I’m_ okay.

Spencer frowned but didn’t speak as Aaron carefully took his mug from him and placed it on the countertop.

“I’ve been doing this job a long time,” he continued. “And I’ve seen a lot of strange things… People backed into a corner, those who welcome the idea of death over going to prison. Others who claim to be innocent and ones who just can’t stop themselves from the urge to kill.”

Spencer nodded in agreement though he wasn’t sure the point of what Aaron was saying.

“Sometimes you can’t explain it… Or that the most unbelievable of explanations is the most logical.”

“Logical…” Spencer echoed. “The unsub pretended to be a Priest then raped and murdered three women… Innocent women who thought he would help them because he was a man of God.”

“It’s our job to profile these people; find the pattern and understand why they do what they do.”

“Maybe we’re not meant to understand all of them though?”

“Perhaps not but you shouldn’t be losing sleep over trying to figure it out.”

“That’s not why I can’t sleep…”

Hearing Spencer actually admit to being unable to sleep almost surprised him. Instinctively, Aaron reached for him and wrapped his arms around Spencer, held him close, kissed his forehead.

“I just keep… Seeing him die like that…” he whispered. “Right in front of us; no warning, no nothing. It was almost like…”

“Like an Act of God?”

“God smote someone who committed murder in his name?”

“Well, if you were God, wouldn’t you want to punish him for his actions?”

“You don’t really believe God has the power to do such things?”

“I don’t know what I believe anymore, Spencer, but I _do_ believe that you should try to get some sleep before we land.”

“I… Uh… Not sure if I’m tired enough to sleep yet.”

“Come on,”

Aaron took Spencer by the hand and led him to the far corner of the jet. He sat down then pulled the younger man into his arms. Spencer was too tall but he curled up on himself and nuzzled against Aaron. He still wasn’t tired but just being in his lover’s arms immediately began to calm him.

He closed his eyes and felt Aaron’s lips against his forehead. His hand sought Aaron’s and their fingers entwined. He wasn’t comfortable but he was content until he realized this was what Aaron needed too… The reassurance that Spencer was safe in his arms.

He brought Aaron’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of his palm. Whatever had happened today, the unsub was dead and couldn’t hurt anyone else. 

Was it fate? An Act of God? They’d likely never know.

But one thing Spencer did know was that he loved Aaron and being in his arms, safe and loved, was more than he’d ever dreamed it would be. 

Despite his insistence that he wasn’t tired and couldn’t sleep, he did manage to drift off in the early hours. Aaron stayed awake, watching over him.

When Derek awoke before him, seeing the awkward position they were sitting in, he offered to switch seats but Aaron shook his head, not wanting to wake Spencer.

Aaron may have stopped believing in a higher power after his ex-wife’s murder but she’d always insisted there was a plan for everyone. Losing her had set him on a path to Spencer. So whether he believed or not, he knew he was lucky to have the man in his arms... He never wanted to let him go, hoped he would never have to.


End file.
